twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ngebendi/Archive 3
Re: Etymology. If Meyer has never said that there is meaning behind a name that she chose, then we shouldn't be writing about it here. People just seem to be adding random meanings and trying to link them to the story. I don't see the point of discussing name etymologies that have nothing to do with Twilight on a Twilight Wiki. -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:18, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Look, don't just agree with me for the sake of agreeing with me. :P If you think I'm wrong, tell me. My opinion isn't the only one that matters here. I'' don't think speculation on the meaning behind character names should be in articles, but others might see a purpose. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for explaining your side of things. :) -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:17, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Leaderboard. I wish I could be of more help here, but I'm not sure why there is a discrepancy. The only thing I can think of is that one of the rankings isn't updated as quickly...? I really don't know, I'm not the one who set up the Badge system and so I don't know very much about how it works. Sorry! -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:17, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ahh ok, you may be right. I think that when two people have the same number of points, on the Leaderboard page the higher rank is given to the person who got that point number ''first. -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: I forgot the users name already and I'm too apathetic to look Looks like CJ and Pam deleted his more colorful comments. I edited his insightful profile. But I will keep an eye on him and if he does post something vulgar again I'll ban him. LuckyTimothy 18:18, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : As is the case with most trolls. They don't usually stay for long-term vandalism or vulgarity. LuckyTimothy 18:35, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :: What the picture of Taylor and Rob about to make out? Don't see the need to remove it. I've seen it uploaded before and it doesn't exactly offend anything. LuckyTimothy 02:04, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : I wouldn't say I'm a sponsor for the guy. I know he -- I'm assuming gender here -- probably uploaded to take dig at the actors by saying they were gay and that it would offend us. I think ELA uploaded a version of this picture before. And with my shoddy memory I have no idea why I remember that, nor why I'm bringing that up. I guess if it bothers you I can delete it. LuckyTimothy 14:48, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty, I'll wait and see. LuckyTimothy 14:57, November 4, 2010 (UTC) my newest page is it better now? i will ask LuckyTimothy in a minute. Memedi 15:30, November 6, 2010 (UTC) A buttinsky? That's a new one, lol. Looks like Mendi -- not sure if that's the spelling -- went ahead and made the blog, thus the page has been thus forth deleted. LuckyTimothy 20:25, November 6, 2010 (UTC) probs hey, yes you are right about it's slow - now I have 4 blog posts about the same!!! it's killing me!!! - i'll ask Timothy about he can delete 3 of them. Memedi 10:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) thx thanks dude for your help : ] Memedi 10:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: 5th archive. Well hot damn, looks like I accidentally made my archive with the wrong name. Thanks for letting me know! -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:My comments disappear Thanks for the help,I was a little alarmed.They're back to normal now.I hope this goes away.Soon. Re:Signature I know!I am trying...I mean,I'm trying to custom the dam* signature...I've been trying for an hour now,html,BB,everything...change tags,don't change tags,and,I've actually tried signing the first reply I wrote you earlier,but I edited and left it signature-less because the code was wrong.Yes,I just read on wikipedia about signatures,and it said you must sign blog posts,user talk pages posts,and I'm trying to custom it first...Sorry for the trouble!(still no signature,sorry!) Alexa 21:02, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Now there's a signature.Until I custom it... and I'm guessing that looks wrong, so I'm trying again,and I HOPE to God you don't want to punch me right now. Alexa 21:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I knew that!*big sigh of relief*.Still not figuring this out.Alexa 21:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Quileute It's fine, you're right that the category is almost exclusively used for characters right now, but I figure we could use it for other things too. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:47, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Andreas You're right. I was just saying that Italy isn't the only country that uses the name. ;) In English, for example, the name is primarily used for women. -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Twilight Saga category. Yeah it seems to be a bit of a miscellaneous category right now. I used it today because the Twilight series outtakes should be categorized as part of the book series, but I didn't want to put it under "books". I figured "Twilight Saga" was the closest thing. Any suggestions of how we could categorize those pages better? -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well I've always considered the "Miscellaneous" category to be meant for pages that don't really fit anywhere else. So any page that already has another category (except something like "stub") shouldn't also be categorized as "Miscellaneous". -TagAlongPam (talk) 18:10, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your talk page. Haha, that's true eh. I can try coercing others in leaving me messages, just to make you feel better. :P -TagAlongPam (talk) 18:04, November 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Categories Ngebendi, Yes, I see your point. But if we aren't using the categories male and female on Emmett, Alice and Jasper why do we have them at all. And what about the category vampires, some of the characters for example Fred, people who haven't read the book may not know that he is a vampire, and once again if were not going to use it on their pages, why have it at all. And for vegetarian vampires people may not know that the Denali Coven are vegetarian vampires, and once again if we aren't gonna use it why have it at all? Kristin. TeamEdwardFan.-Talk- 09:48, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I kinda see your point, I guess I should just stay away from categories related to characters for a while, until I've been on here for longer and fully understand it all Thanks for bringing that to my attention. Again. Kristin Re: Male/female categories Honestly, I don't like the male/female categories either. But for now I say just leave them on pages where another category doesn't already cover the gender. -TagAlongPam (talk) 19:00, November 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Video talk I may be reading this the wrong way, but I can't tell if what you wrote on both talk pages is something I'm misconstruing as you being mad at me. The "And this is directed..." was just so it was clear that I was agreeing with what Pam wrote on my talk page. LuckyTimothy 04:17, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Just because LuckyTimothy and I have a different opinion, it doesn't mean you shouldn't express yours. -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:53, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :: I beg to differ.... maybe kidding... no, I am. :P LuckyTimothy 22:22, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I will no longer speak on your behalf. -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:24, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::(Directed at LuckyTimothy.) -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:14, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: List "Should Dydime die and why" Ok I deleted it. The delay wasn't because I thought it should be kept, but because I didn't notice it had been tagged. I don't pay much attention to the top ten lists. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:14, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well thanks for pointing it out to me. -TagAlongPam (talk) 19:33, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Jasper's page I don't know how to insert the quote above the section i.e. Main article: New Moon quote article Do yo see what I'm trying to do. Please reply, CPC1 Odd question This i kind of an odd question but do you think you could tell me how to make my signature cooler than it is???? i tryed but it didnt work??? if u r too busy i understand! thanks ♥♥TeamEdward5800♥♥ 00:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Incubus/succubus. You may be right that typically they are thought of as the same creature in different forms, but since in Twilight they are treated as two separate creatures I would leave the articles separate. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:26, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, "Real world" is definitely misleading. It might be best to have an "In the Twilight seres" section to explain Joham, Renesmee, etc. and an "Outside the Twilight series" section for other vampire lore. Not the greatest titles, but something to that effect would at least be more clear. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:30, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I made a few small changes, hope you don't mind. And I redirected the Succubus and Incubus articles to that section. I'm still not entirely happy with the title though, it's rather long. Maybe just "Outside of Twilight" would be sufficient, since the "vampire offspring" part should go without saying. -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Drama I left her -- I'm assuming here -- a message on her talk page and I fixed your talk page. Basically it's a warning. Anything after this will warrant them a ban. LuckyTimothy 23:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : If they want to edit out the talk page again, I'm not going to mess with it. I only did in case I needed to edit back in another comment. Unless they do something again, I don't care if they erase it for the time being. LuckyTimothy 16:54, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: These make it plural. Well my reasoning is that you're either talking about one type of legend or multiple types, it can't be both. Which would mean it should be either, "These kinds of legends are..." or "This kind of legend is...". But my grammar checker in Microsoft Word is allowing both of our sentences, so maybe it's acceptable both ways. If you want to change it back, go ahead; I don't mind either way. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:25, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nessie's categories. No worries, it's nothing to apologize for. Hopefully you didn't think my edit summary was directed at you (it was a response to Charmed-Jay). -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:49, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blood Yeah, I looked real quick for a screenshot of Bella bleeding, but only found some crap quality ones. Plus I know that pic has been there ever since I can remember. But it does need a screenshot. LuckyTimothy 12:36, December 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: No one likes a nitpicker :p That must be a international spelling of it because I've never seen it spelled that way before. I mean I've seen favorite/favourite and color/colour, but that is a first. LuckyTimothy 23:43, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Etymology Sry for asking, but I did edit the Victoria page and I did add "Etymology" in the page. Now you have edited it and "Etymology" is gone. Why taking it away from the page? You could at least had corrected my sentences if they were wrong.... Not taking it all away. Memedi 12:00, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Category Placement Hi Ngebendi, I was curious as to why you always change the placement of categories on pages? Not the actual categories but in the order they are put in. By no means am I complaining, I am just simply curious as to why you do it, just so I can understand more about what pages structures are supposed to be like. Thanks, TeamEdwardFan Don't be silly You weren't offensive. I just don't particularly want to keep the messages on there once I've read them. Kind of like an Email. I'm not upset with you and I hope you feel the same. I'm certainly not one that pouts when someone doesn't agree with them. But I do think that hybrids are immortal. I think in the back of Breaking Dawn it says something about that. I think someone askes someting about Jacob being immortal. To which Steph replies that he's set up for immortality. And the only reason he'd want to be immortal is for Renesmee. Thus leading me to believe that she too can be immortal. But who knows? This would be a whole lot easier if she just told us in the first place. Immortality That's a good point. Vampries can still die. So when you think about it, there is no absolute immortality. Still if hybrids are not immortal I don't think I'd classify them as mortals. They just seem to I don't know superior physically and mentally for that. Either way we know that they at least have a suppended life span and youth for a long while.... ♥♦♣♠hotmessz♠♣♦♥ Recent Activity Not sure if this is really a problem, but it cloggs up the recent activity A LOT. There's a user which seems to have been editing top ten pages for the past few days, and the way in which she (I'm guessing on the gender here) edits the page has been either 1. Making new pages which redirects back the the main one like this one or 2. Making new pages altogether. Well I'm not sure if it's a problem with the pages or weather she's just editing them wrong. Maybe you could look it up or something. She added, if I can count correctly 17 reasons, which just made 17 new edit things on the recent activity page. Thanks, and Merry Christmas TeamEdwardFan.-Talk- Re: Renesmee official pictures As far as I know, there are no official images of Renesmee yet. -TagAlongPam (talk) 06:21, December 22, 2010 (UTC) "the source" Yeah I can give you the source. It stands in the Didyme page, under the Biography headline. Merry Christmas, Memedi 17:21, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :There was no mention of who turned Didyme in the books, but I found a source that verifies the info: Stephenie Meyer's website. So it's true that Didyme was turned by Aro. Sorry for removing it, Memedi. In the future, it's best if you provide a source for information that doesn't come directly from the Twilight books, or else it can be difficult for us to determine what's true and what isn't (keep in mind that other pages on the wiki don't count as "sources"). Thanks for your help as well, Ngebendi! -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:26, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Truth detection and lie detection Done; I merged them into Lie detection. -TagAlongPam (talk) 06:12, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Happy Holidays Merry Christmas! You are now an admin. :) Feel free to ask me any questions you have about your new rights. Reading could also be useful, but I think you already have a pretty good idea about what it means to be an admin. You earned it! -TagAlongPam (talk) 08:33, December 25, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I would say congrats on the adminship, but I see your first act was to permanently ban yourself, lol. Hope it isn't forever -- you've been fun to talk and edit with. LuckyTimothy 06:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hola A user said you were back, and I guess they weren't fibbing. So, are you back for good? LuckyTimothy 01:34, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well, for however long you decide to stay... welcome back. :) LuckyTimothy 21:11, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I second that—it's nice to have you back! I hope you'll decide to stay. -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:01, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Seconding. Well I didn't make you an admin because it was Christmas—it was around that time that I decided you were ready for the rights, and I thought it was a nice idea to give them to you on that day. I didn't see the point of "negotiating" first, judging by your level of activity and the type of edits you were making at the time (and yes, the fact that you expressed interest in becoming one in the past). Making you an admin seemed a logical choice, and I stand by that decision. You are under no obligation to use the rights so I see no reason not to have given them to you. Even if you told me today that you wanted them removed, I would suggest that you just keep them in case you ever change your mind. No pressure. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:52, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think that's true. Admins do tend to be more experienced editors who have more insight into how things should be done on the wiki, but someone isn't necessarily right just because they're an admin. And whether or not you want to "defer" to other admins as much as you used to is your choice. -TagAlongPam (talk) 19:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC) order of categories I wanted to ask you cause I saw that you changed the order of the Categories (and added a new one) if there is a preferred order? 22:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Stubs The only difference is that "character-stub" is specifically for character pages, while "stub" is for everything else. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:54, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :I don't personally see a need for separating the stubs into different categories. I'm not sure who created the character-stub in the first place (it wasn't me). But if you want to reorganize and create new stub templates, then go for it. I just don't want to see it get out of hand, where we have too many different ones. -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:56, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed, let's keep it simple. Also, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but your "Vampire#immortal children" links do not lead to the section, since you didn't use a capital "i" on immortal. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:14, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :::The links take me to the Vampire page, but not the "Immortal children" section. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Don't worry about it, I did it myself. Think I got them all. In the future it would be easier to utilize the redirects though, and just type immortal child or immortal children instead of trying to link to a specific section on a page. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:51, February 26, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, I figured I should do it myself since I was the one the links weren't working correctly for. No point making someone else fix something that might only be affecting me. I hope you're feeling better today. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ??? for future reference, what page went wrong. Soz, completely blanked Jordan Sullivan 21:21, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::"...if you're in a category-adding mood, please do it sensibly and check the tree as it is" ::Ngebendi on Jordan Sullivan's Talkpage :I think (this time) Jordan Sullivan tried to add the categories right, but I think Jordan Sullivan is just a Newbie, so he maybe isn't even able to check the . :I explained it him last time with an obvious example, so I didn't have to explain how to check the CategoryTree. :I don't even know if your undoing was right, because Irina is in Category:Volturi Witnesses (Category which Jordan Sullivan created today), so the question is if the Category:Cullen Witnesses in Category:Denali Coven is right. : 22:33, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: A few issues I removed the category from Renata's page because of the way the categories are organized at the moment. But you're right, Category:Volturi shouldn't be included under Category:Minor characters, since some of them would instead fit under Category:Mentioned characters. See here for my comment on the shields category. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:39, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Picture on infobox? Do you know how you get the picture on a infobox? Thanks Bells.Cullen 19:24, May 22, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen Re: What's going on? No worries. But as I'm sure you've surmised by now, I had no knowledge about anything to do with your account. -TagAlongPam (talk) 22:40, November 25, 2011 (UTC)